Currently, apparatuses for convenience and safety of a driver, such as a navigation device, a black box, and the like, are widely used. Such apparatuses are used for improving the convenience and safety of driving by providing, to a driver, various pieces of information needed for driving.
However, a locational range with which such apparatuses may monitor surroundings and information for the convenience of driving which such apparatuses may provide to a driver are limited. For example, since the black box may perform photography only within a visible range of a camera and the navigation device may provide only information on a current road situation which has been previously generated, the accuracy of these apparatuses is limited. Further, there are apparatuses added to a vehicle in order to increase driving safety of a driver, for example, a Lane Departure Warning System (LDWS) warns of only danger to the driver's vehicle. Thus, the apparatuses may not anticipate how an entire road situation or a future road situation changes, or may not warn of danger from other vehicles. Thus, an accuracy of the information or a safety provided to the driver is limited.
Accordingly, a system and method for providing optimal driving assistance information to the driver by managing and analyzing driving information of a vehicle, driving information of surrounding vehicles, and information on an entire road situation through network is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.